Electronic equipment seldom utilize electric power in the same form that the electric power was originally received from the equipment's power source. Such electronic equipment may comprise a conversion device to convert power into a form that can be readily used by the electronic equipment. One type of conversion device may be a switching mode power supply (SMPS), which switches transistors on and off in order to transfer energy from the source to a load (such as a power consuming component in the electronic equipment) at an appropriate voltage. One example of such a load may be a graphics processing unit (GPU) of an integrated graphics card. When the GPU is undertaking complex imaging tasks or being turned on and off over a short period of time, the output voltage produced by an SMPS coupled to the GPU may deviate from a steady-state voltage until a controller or control circuit has had time to correct the deviation. Such deviations may be termed “transients,” and a large transient may adversely affect the performance and integrity of the load (in this case, the GPU).
While an analog control circuit may be adapted to control such transients, such a control circuit may require one or more operational amplifiers and comparators. Such analog components may take up valuable layout space on a printed circuit board of an integrated graphics card and may result in an SMPS overshooting or undershooting the output voltage to correct for the transient. In cases where a GPU is the load in question, an analog duty cycle controller may exhibit significant delay in its response as the analog components of such a circuit cannot be integrated within the GPU and cannot sense and sample feedback voltages arising out of the core of the GPU.